Sharon Vincent (Earth-2299)
History Sharon Vincent was orphaned shortly after birth when the small single-engine plane carrying her and her parents crashed near the Timbavati African Reserve (a place known for housing free African White Lions in the wild). The accident was fatal to her parents, and she only survived by manifesting her mutant powers very early on, she was a shapeshifter with the power to transform into a white lioness or a gigantic humanoid were-lioness feline form. She was raised by a white lioness on the Timbavati Reserve, influencing her behavior, and causing her to maintain her White Lioness form. She was found by Emma Frost at a time when she was part of the X-Men, who convinced her of her mutant nature, and was made a member of the new version of the Hellions, studying under her protection at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning and competing with the New X-Men. Emma Frost became a mother figure for Sharon, whose mindset grew rapidly from an uncultured "beast child" to a young girl with a genius I.Q. and exceptional memory, and she was able to transform back into her human form. In the form of a young human girl, Sharon is beautiful, having a perfect body, sculpted yellow eyes with feline irises, and short white hair, but despite being extremely beautiful she considers her human form unpleasant, awkward and weak, so she prefers to keep in the form of a white were-lioness. Her power is the antithesis of those of Wolf Cub of the New X-Men, who could transform into both a wolf and a werewolf. Sharon formed a strong competition with Nicholas, but to her it was much more of a friendly competition rather than a hostile competition. In fact, she liked Nicholas, even though their opposite mutant forms implied enmity, and the two complemented each other as the pair of lycanthropic beasts of the Xavier Institute. White Lioness engaged in several battles with the Hellions - mostly petty competition; but she occasionally got along with the opposition, sometimes even holding dances with them for socializing. When the young X-Men were fiercely attacked by Donald Pierce and the new Reavers, Wolf Cub was one of the casualties, something that shook White Lioness deeply since she didn't react in time to save Nicholas from Pierce's fatal attack. In a berserker frenzy, she attacked Pierce and reduced him to pieces, to the horror of those watching, who only then realized the potential violence within Sharon. Emma Frost was able to convince Professor X to keep her at the Institute, while she would be trained by Wolverine to control her inner predator. She also convinced Xavier that it would be best to bring together the survivors of the New X-Men and the Hellions to reform Generation X under the tutelage of Lady Xorn, to which Charles Xavier agreed. Today, Sharon Vincent, already a beautiful teenaged girl, is still with Generation X under the loving tutelage of Lady Xorn, and occupying the team's "Bestial Army in a Single Mutant" position by teaming up with Kid Colossus in fights. She is unwilling to allow any of her beloved friends to die from her inaction, and will do her best to protect her Generation X teammates. Powers and Abilities Powers Ailuranthropy: Sharon has the ability to transform into a white-furred feline humanoid. She can transform into either a large white lioness, or a human/white lioness hybrid (a white were-lioness). She is still able to speak and retains her intelligence in both her hybrid and animal forms. Her hybrid and were-white lioness forms are more powerful than her human form, displaying; *'Superhuman Strength': In her hybrid or panther form, her strength allows her to lift or press 75 tons. *'Superhuman Senses': Her senses are greater than the average human's. *'Superhuman Agility': White Lioness' natural agility, balance, and coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. She could even move quickly in inverted positions. *'Superhuman Reflexes': White Lioness' natural reaction time is enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Healing Factor': She has a limited ability to heal damage. *'Razor Claws': She has razor sharp claws that can tear through flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. **'Wall Crawling': She was able to crawl up walls, but it's not clear whether this was an actual power or if she just used her claws. *'Prehensile Tail': Her tail is excellent at grappling and aids her in walking up walls. *'Temporal Projection of Consciousness': She can also psychically project her consciousness forward in time to predict threats or scan the future with her animal super senses such as her enhanced vision, hearing, and smell. **'Bending of Time and Space': She can also “bend” time and space psychically around her by shortening distances and thus traveling in long ways in seconds. *'Psychic Camouflage': She can psychically conjure herself with a "camouflage" that makes her invisible and undetectable even to owners of animalesque senses. *'Skeletal Bio-Crystallization': She can also psychically make her claws and fangs as dense as if they were made of Diamonds. *'Psychically Energized Claws': She can throw the claws on her hands away as if they were projectiles and regenerate or impregnate with psychic energies enabling them to cut through any barrier or of the denser substances that exist. *'Psychically Altered Sonic Roar': She can use a psychically altered sonic roar in more subtle ways than just a shockwave, being able to act on nerve centers responsible for the fear of mortals through infrassons to use "sonic petrification" and paralyze opponents. *'Psychic Healing': She can psychically heal fatal injuries in herself or others. Abilities White Lioness possesses a reportedly genius-level I.Q. of 140+, an eidetic memory, and photographic memory. She is easily able to tell when she is being lied to. She also has great ability in hand-to-hand combat. Strength level In human form, she possesses normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build. In feline form her strength allows her to lift or press 75 tons. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-2299 Category:Mutants Category:Alternate Form Category:Animal Form Category:Yellow Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Fur Category:Tail Category:Murderers Category:Living Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Senses Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Claws Category:Prehensile Tail Category:Time Travel Category:Precognition Category:Chronokinesis Category:Space Manipulation Category:Teleportation Category:Camouflage Category:Fangs Category:Density Shifting Category:Projectiles Category:Psychic Weaponry Category:Sonic Scream Category:Shockwaves Category:Disruption Category:Biokinesis Category:Geniuses Category:Photographic Memory Category:Combat Masters Category:Original Characters Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Good Characters